Now That I Have You
by K-DramaMusicLover
Summary: She starts her day looking for him among the faceless crowd of the train station...He dosen't even know she exist..or does he?.Based on The Filipino Movie and a HarryHermione Fic. Plze Read & Review.UPDATED!
1. The Search

**Disclaimer: Thank you to those of reviewed this story.Once again I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or Books they all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**_Chapter 2 - The Search_**

Hermione Granger was sitting on the BRT(_a/n:British Rail Train_) to her job at the International Call Center in london, when she saw a face that she has been looking at for quite some time. The guy that she's been staring at felt like he was being stared at and he turn to see Hermione looking at him, So she decided to turn away. _'Ohmigod,'_ thought Hermione._'He looked at me.'_ She needed to tell someone what happened,so she decided to call her best friend Ginny on her cellphone(_a/n:I wanted to make this story just like the movie, so I put in the cellphones_).

"Hello," answered Ginny.  
"Oh my god, Oh my god...."Hermione said.  
"What's Happening to you"  
"He looked at me"  
"Who looked at you"  
"The guy on the train."answered Hermione.  
"Oh, did you asked him his name?" asked Ginny.  
"He just glanced." Hermione said.  
"He might catch you staring! What are you waiting for? You've been staring at him for over a month already!" argued Ginny.  
"Are you nuts! Do you want me to make a move first?" Hermione argued back.  
"Well yeah"  
"Ginny, I'm the girl and that means I don't make the move!" Hermione spatted.  
"Oh, 'Mione you better do something about it! Ah!" Said Ginny and hung up on Hermione.  
"Hello? Hello?" Hemione pressed the button on her cell to turn it off. She looked to her left to find a guy looking at her smiling."What are you looking at?" He didn't say anything but just went back to his newspaper.

The Train finally stopped and Hermione noticed that the guy she has been staring at just lefted. So, she decided to go after him. Hermione saw him go through the elevator, and missed going in."Oh!" said hermione and started to go down the stairs.(_a/n: i'm sort of remembering what happened in the movie.Don't go 'huh' while you read this_.) While hermione was running, she didn't see anyone in front of her so she bumped into a person who was carrying a pile of boxes.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," apologized Hermione; she noticed that the guy was already going into a taxi." You know what I'll give you kiss. O.k Bye." Hermione didn't see a taxi anywhere, but she did see a taxi with three ladies going into it. As Hermione ran towards it the ladies stopped her.

"Hey This our cab," said one of them.  
"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency." explained Hermione.  
"Either way. This is our cab," said the second lady.  
'They won't give me their cab,' thought Hermione.' I have to think up something quick'  
"I'm dizzy. I'm getting dizzy," Said Hermione once she was already inside the cab.  
"Miss, where to?" asked the taxi driver.

Once Hermione told the taxi driver what to do, she wanted to make sure what he was doing. "Sir, are you what car you are following?" "Oh yes. the one you showed me." He answered.  
"Um, which one is it that you are following"  
"The white car"  
"But ALL of them are white!" Hermione said.  
"The white car with the yellow lines," answered the taxi driver.  
"O.k, O.k." said Hermione." Don't lose it o.k"  
"Um, miss do you want me to get up close"  
"NO! Please don't!" said hermione as she was grabbing his ears." Please don't go close to it"  
"O.k! O.k! Just relax there o.k,"

Once the taxi stopped, Hermione wanted to see where see was.'Fulham Accounting' Hermione read as the guy she has been watching went inside.  
Hermione closed her eyes to daydream.

_**Hermione's DayDream:**_

Hermione is standing outside the building when she saw the glass doors opening, and she saw the guy that she has been staring at came down the steps. Once he was infront of her, he opened a box, and inside it was a gold necklace with matching earrings. Hermione reached her hand to touch it but he closed it fast. "Ha Ha Ha," laughed Hermione and the she slapped lightly on the face. She than continued to laugh.

**_End DayDream.  
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Author's Note: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me. Thanks. As I said in the first chapter, I'll continue unless you review. Thankz again!**


	2. The Search, Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter or any of the characters, but i wish. Anyways, this is the second part and the continuation of chapter 2. This chapter will basically take place where we meet Harry. Please Review after you read this, Flames are allowed. Thankx!  
_**Warning: This Chapter is Really long compared to my other chapters.

Chapter 4 - the Search(Part 2) 

"Harry"  
"What"  
"One Question. Why are you bathing your desk with alcohol"  
"Oh, I just eat a sandwich awhile ago and just in case a cockroach comes along," explained Harry while he was cleaning his desk.  
"Harry, there are no coakroaches here" said Dean Thomas.  
"Well they won't come out when its still morning because they are senstive to the light, so when the lights are off, they'll come out. Didn't you know that?" asked Harry. "No. Because I don't have a pet cockroach. If I did, I would have know." He answered. "Oh by the way, your cousin is waiting for you outside."

"Dude, it's just a date man. It's Not like I'm telling you to get her pregant," said harry's cousin,Jacob when he arrived in the park inside the building they both work.  
"Jacob, why do you always drag me along on these dates?" asked harry while taking a sip of his coffee.  
"I'm just doing this to Help you,"  
"Help me? How?"Harry asked.  
Jacob walked over toward him and explain why he's draging him into going out on dates. "Listen Harry, Uncle James and Auntie Lily talked to me..." Harry could believe that his cousin went to his parents and talked about harry and his life without a girlfriend.  
"What did they tell you, Jacob?"  
"They are okay that you don't have a girlfriend, but they're worry that you don't have a girl at all," explained Jacob.  
"So what's wrong with that? I can't find a girl who's..."  
"**HELLO!** Come, Come! Are you still searching?" yelled Jacob.  
"You know what,that's not my priority right now," said harry as he sat down on one of the benches.  
"You see? You see? You that's not normal. Women have always been the men's priority," said Jacob.  
Harry was getting tried of jacob now,"Jacob, why don't you just go back to your office?"  
"Dude, you got to get over that chick," Jacob said as he pull harry to sit back down again.  
"Who"  
"Who else but your one and only girlfriend from college. what was her name again, Cho Chang wasn't it.You know the girl who left you," Said Jacob.  
"She didn't leave me. She just went to the states," explained Harry.  
"Then she lefted you," laughed Jacob.  
"Yes. I'll leave you here," said harry and decided to go back to his office.

_**(Back to Hermione)  
**_"What? You stalked him?" Said Hermione's friend and Ginny's brother Ron on his cellphone.  
"I didn't stalk him. I just followed him," 'Hi, 'Mione'"Hi." said hermione as one of her co-workers passed by her."Stalking is different. I was doing some research"  
"Is he the one you see everyday in the train right?" asked Ron.  
"Well, ginny told me to make the first move," said Hermione.  
"Oh, what are you planning to do? Scare him?" Ron said.  
"But he didn't see me"  
"Whatever! You know what your problem is? You listen to ginny too much. If she is good with men, why can't she keep one for long"  
"You're Confusing Me!" yelled Hermione. "When I wasn't doing anything, you said i was stupid. Now that i did something, I'm crazy! What should I do?" After hermione said that, she acttendly hit one of her co-workers on the head when she was talking on her cell. "Ouch! That Hurts!" Hermione apolgized for hitting him on the head.

In the Mall " Mione I haven't met any exciting accountant," said Ron when he was with His sister and Hermione at the mall after work.  
"Well he's different," explained hermione.  
"Hermione, there are many handsome guys out there. When I go out on dates, therewere so many cutey-cutey boylets!" said Ginny happily.  
"Huh? Where? Why are they all hiding from me?" asked Hermione. " You know what Ginny, I'm Fed Up, because every friday and saturday night you dress up...excuse me...up put make up...and then you stand in bars and smile..while you endure the stupidity of guys there"  
"As if you go on a lot of dates." explained Ginny while she was trying on some sunglasses."Are these ok?"  
"It suits you"  
While Hermione and Ginny were looking at other stuff, Ron cellphone went beeping. "Who's that? Um, who's that again? Is that your over possessive girlfriend again! What's her problem? I thought she's supposed to to be at work. Let Me See!"  
"Because she cares." said Ron.  
"Like Care Bears, Huh?" said Ginny. "Hello"  
"You know Ron, what Lavendar is doing is just normal, but can you please tell her that she doesn't have to be jealous." Hermione said.  
"What a minute...It's your love life we're talking about, not mine. Just leave me alone." Ron told Ginny.  
"Excuse me, 'Mione doesn't have a lovelife, expect for that accountant she's dreaming of." Ginny said.  
"Yeah," was what Ron said.  
"Correction: He just works in that building, but that doesn't mean he's an accountant." Hermione explained to her friends.  
Ginny turned toward hermione and said,"Ok, if you're so sure about this guy, why are you trying to look cute? why don't you make the move? Answer please"  
"Ginny!"  
"What? Lets face it Hermione, guys are getting scarce and in this day in age, its now new for girls to make the first move"  
"Um, so what's your plan?" asked Ron.  
"Nothing. I'm still waiting for a sign."said hermione.  
Ron and Ginny were a bit confused of what hermione said.  
"A Sign"  
"Yes. A sign." Said Hermione. "_When the right man comes along, there will be a sign_. That is what i've been praying for. Lord, give me a sign"  
"Oh well, the lord won't answer you 'coz he's busy." Ginny said.  
"He's out of town." joked ron.  
"Yea"

After Hermione was done going to the mall, she decided to go home and find her dad on the type writer and her brother on the couch drunk.  
"My Brother is drunk again." said Hermione has she put a blanket on him. "Dad, what are you doing"  
"I'm writing to the newspaper." he answered.  
"Oh. Writing to the editor again," Hermione said has she sat down next to her dad.  
"Hermione, look at this. They published my letter. There are no cuts...This the letter I wrote about the dumpsite at San Mateo in the Philippines," Her dad told her.  
"Now a dumpsite is now your problem," hermione said boredly.  
"Hermione, you have to be concerned about the world's problems"  
"Uh-Uh"  
"Look what your mother did, she dedicated her life for the life of others," said Hermione's dad.  
"Ok. Well i'm going to bed now. Good Night dad," Hermione then went upstairs.

"He's Got The Whole World in his hands, He's Got The Flowers and The Trees in his hands..." Sang Harry's Parents and Relatives.  
"That's Instinct!" Said Harry's Older Brother. " As they say, there's truth in what your instinct tells You"  
"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" asked Harry's Sister "She's changed"  
"Ever since she met her boss from New York, she changed even more"  
_'I can't take this anymore,'_ thought Harry, so he decided to go eat in his room away from the singing and his brother and sister.

While in bed, Hermione Holds her rosery in hand while she made a prayer.  
"Friend Lord, you always know what I'm praying for," said Hermione. "Please let me meet the man of my life, the one I will love and who will love me back. Friend lord, Just Give Me A Sign! Just Give Me A Sign! Please me meet him tomorrow." Hermione Then fell asleep still wish for her to meet the man of her life. _'Please Lord, let me meet him tomorrow'  
_  
The Next Day "I'll be Honest with you dude, " Said Jacob when he and harry were having lunch at a cafe. "I like your parents better before they joined that charismatic group"  
"Are you ok?" asked Harry. "My mom and dad before they joined that group, they always wanted to kill each. Remember? My Mom threw the flat iron at my dad, and my dad pointed a gun at my mom"  
"Excalty! At least they were normal," explained Jacob. " But now dude,all your parents do is wait for the rapture and look how the way you dress!" Jacob poked at Harry's Clothing. "You're starting to dress like you're selling bibles. How do you expect girls to like you?"

While Harry and Jacob inside eating, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were outside in front of the cafe discussing what they should do.  
"You know what? Why don't we frap? Its really hot." said Ron.  
"Ok lets go," said Ginny as they were heading for the door, but hermione didn't feel like going with them.  
"Hey! You don't want to come?" asked Ginny  
"Oh no. Because I don't really drink coffee remember? Its ok, you guys go aheaded." said Hermione  
"Ok then," said Ginny as she accdentlly hit hermione in the back with the door.  
_'Ouch' _thought hermione angerly.

"You know what? At 18 years old, she practalley different," said Jacob as he and harry were coming down the stairs after they were finshed eating.  
"At 18 years old, you want to ruin her life. You're crazy," said Harry  
"But dude, she's loves going to europe and she even knows more then i do. Do you want todate her," Jacob said as he and harry stop at the bottom and in front of the cashier.  
"Come on lets go now," said Harry  
"Hold on dude, I'm going to restroom, Ok." Jacob said as he went to the restrooms.

While Hermione was still outside waiting for Ron and Ginny, she turned around towards the window and saw a familar face.  
_'He looks familiar,'_ thought Hermione and then to her suprise it was the guy she's been starring at on the train. Hermione then went inside to tell Ron and Ginny. When Hermione went inside she saw Ginny and Ron looking at the selection.  
"Ouch," Ron said when he got pinched by hermione. "I thought that..."  
"He's Here," Hermione said  
"Who"  
"My sign." anwsered Hermione  
"Your sign! Where is he 'Mione?" asked Ginny looking over Hermione's Shoulder.  
"Don't Look! He might look over Here," Hermione warned ginny.  
"Don't worry. Leave it to me,"Said Ginny as she started to walk over to Harry, but Hermione stopped Her.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione  
"He's wearing a I.D, You do want to know his name, right?" asked Ginny.  
"Ok. Go"  
As Ginny was walking toward harry, she accdently pushed him to see his ID and when she did she saw his name.  
"Potter-**comma**-Harry," whispered Ginny.  
Harry was looking at her like if she's insane or crazy. "Oh sorry." said Ginny. When Ginny straighten up, she saw Jacob standing on the steps."Hi" was what Ginny said to Jacob. After ginny got the name she saw Hermione and Ron going outside with their drinks. After Ginny was heading for the door, Jacob and Harry were talking about what just happened.  
"See that. I think wants your body," said Jacob.

When Ginny finally came out Hermione wanted to know his name. "So, did you get his name? What's name? Hey!" Hermione said angerelly.  
"Ouch!" "  
Come on tell me his name!" Hermione started to get angery.  
Ginny started to clear her thoart. "Atahem. Potter-Comma-Harry"  
"Harry Potter is his name. Are you happy now?" asked ron as he took a sip of his drink.

_ Hermione's DayDream:Titanic Style>  
As the Young Miss Hermione Granger step out the car, she saw the ship that will take her to America.  
When Hermione went inside the ship she accdentlly tripped, but was catched by a gentlemen who was smiling at her.  
"Hermione," was what he said.  
"You know my name"  
"My thoughts are with you every second, every minute, every hour of everyday," they both said together and then him and hermione went to the ended of the ship and did that "I'm the king of the world" thing.  
But the ship was really a busted ship.  
Ended of daydream>_

" 'Mione!" Ginny said to snap Hermione out of her daydream  
"What's Happen to You?" asked Ron "What's gotten to your head?" asked Ginny.

_**Author's Note: I Finally made another chapter. I know its long but it was good right. Well anyways, thankz for reading it and now i will be working on the next chapter where Ginny sets up Hermione on date with Harry. Got To Go! Bye-Bye Oh Yeah...Don't Forget To Review! If You don't Review, No Next Chapter At All! J/K**_

_**P.S:I kno there's a part missing, but i forgot to put it.**_


	3. A Set Up

**Disclaimer: Thankz for reviewing. Anyways, As I said Before i don't own harry potter or its characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling. Here's The Fifth Chapter Of My Story and I hope that You all will like it. This chapter, Ginny sets-up a date for Hermione and Harry to meet.**

**_Chapter 5:The Set Up_**

"What is it?" asked Hermione when Ginny Called during her lunch break.  
"Didn't you want to meet Potter-**comma**-Harry? Well guess what"  
"OMG Ginerva what did you do?" asked Hermione shocked.  
"I met his cousin and got his number at a bar, and we set up a date along with you two." Ginny told her.  
"What"  
"Yeah! You're going on a date"  
**"AHHH! I'M GOING ON A DATE! I'M GOING ON A DATE!"** Hermione sreamed happliy. **"I'M GOING ON A DATE!"**

On the Date  
"Hurry Up."said Jacob when he and harry arrived at the movie theaters for their dates with Ginny and Hermione "Hermione, They're Here," Ginny said when she spotted Jacob with Harry. "Smile, Hermione"  
"I think I'm going to faint," Hermione said shyly.  
"You just try doing that, You just try doing that I'm going to leave you," joked Ginny.  
"We're so sorry. The Traffic was Horrible and so was the parking." Jacob explained.  
"You know what its ok 'coz its a friday night," ginny said when she pulled Hermione from behind her. "Hermione this is Jacob and this is his cousin, what's your name again?"  
"Harry. Harry Potter"  
"I know," Hermione said.  
"Pardon?" asked Harry.  
"I mean, I know you're Harry. Potter-**comma**-Harry"  
"Yeah," laughed Ginny.  
"Okay." he said.  
"So what movie are we catching dudes?" asked Jacob.  
"Oh dudes, you decide. You decide on that," said Ginny.  
"I think I like _'The Grudge '_ " said Jacob when he went over toward Ginny and put his arm around her shoulders.  
"I like _the Grudge_, too"  
"_The Grudge _? A horror movie?" asked Harry and Ginny answered him with a simple, "Yeah,"

"**AHHHHHHH!"** screamed the people including Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was curled up to Jacob and Hermione was Hiding her face behind her bag.  
"Is the girl gone?" Hermione asked Harry who didn't really care about the movie. Harry looked at Hermione and said, "How are you going to know the whole story if you're hiding behind your bag"  
"Because I don't want to see," answered Hermione, **"AHHHHH!"** screamed everybody(_not harry_) in the theater again. "There. She's Gone," Harry Told Hermione who put her bag down and she took some popcorn from harry "Where'd she go? Huh, Where'd she go?" asked Hermione.

After the movie, they went to a japanese restarunt that had a Karoke room. _"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no Give up, give in, Check the grin, you're in love! The scene wont play I wont say I'm in love,"_ sang Ginny who was off key. Hermione and Harry were starting to get headaches from her singing.  
"Wow! That was really good! You felt that song, huh?" Jacob said truthfully.  
"Of course! That song has a personal meaning to me,"said Ginny." Do you want me to sing more? You want one more:  
"I think that's enough, Ginny. I'm already getting a migraine," said Hermione forcing a smile." And you already sang **three songs**"  
"Let me have that,"said Jacob when Ginny handed him the mircophone."Harry, it's your turn"  
"No, It's okay," Said harry."Excuse me For awhile"  
"Huh? Wait!" Said Ginny when she stopped harry from going to the door."Where are you going"  
"I'm just going to get some air outside," answered harry, who was trying to get free from Ginny's grasp, who was holding on to his arm.  
"Come on, harry. Just one song," pleaded Jacob.  
"No Thanks. Excuse me"  
"What?" ginny asked herself. "What now?"

Hermione didn't know what to do, but she decided to go out side with harry. When Hermione lefted the Karoke room, she saw Harry sitting by himself.  
"Yes?" asked Harry when he saw hermione.  
_'I've got to keep myself calm, before i start to blush,'_ thought Hermione, so she grabbed a magazine and started to fan herself with it.  
"Are you okay?" asked hermione.  
"Um..Yeah"  
"Can I sit next to you"  
"Um..Sure"  
_'He's going to let me sit by him,'_ thought hermione happliy. Hermione sort of jumped out of her chair and jumped on the couch where harry was sitting.  
"I just came out because it was getting claustraophic," harry said just to start a conversation.  
"Actually, Ginny doesn't really know how to sing," Hermione said."Nobody had the guts to tell her"  
"My head just started hurting," explained Harry.  
"Me too!" said Hermione. "You know what, One time during the wedding reception of her older brother, Bill, they made a mistake by making her sing. She sang three songs of Celine Dion, then the party ended. And u know what..." Hermione stopped talking when she Harry yawning.  
"I'm sorry," said Harry "I guess my story is making u sleepy,"said hermione sadly.  
"No, I'm just tried from work. The train that we're taking from london leaves too early," said Harry with a yawn.  
"You know that we ride the same train from london"  
"Of course"  
"When did you realize that?" asked hermione dreamily.  
"Awhile ago, at the movies," answered harry.  
"Really"  
Harry just laughed and started to get up from where he was sitting. "Let's go"  
"Where?" asked hermione.

**_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long, But no one bother to review my story. I'm not really mad or anything, but plze! plze! review my story. If u do review, I'll promsie to try and continue. Next Chapter is where harry and hermione get to kno each other. Plze review. Click that little box that says "go". Go click on it and review._**

**_Thankx! DragonGirl-Chi318_**


	4. Boy meets girl

**_Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter at all, I'm 100 sure that i don't own harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling, coz if i did own harry potter it will be a totally different plot and story._**

**_Anyways, This is the next chapter in my story. Plze Read & Review! and flames are ok...Thankx abunch!  
Chapter 6: Boy Meets Girl._**

Harry and Hermione decided to take a walk near the park. "But, what about Ginny and Draco?" asked Harry "Well, they'll be ok with out us," said Hermione.

Hermione and Harry strolled for awhile untill they stopped at a bridge near a lake, and while the were walking, Hermione was telling Harry about what happened to her when she was little. "When I was little, My father used to love fishing, even if he can't catch anything, My mother insisted that we just go to the market. There, we can also get fish and not get burned by the sun," Hermione paused for awhile to think over her old life. "You know what, I missed that," said Hermione. "Since my mother left...We weren't able to do that anymore." Hermione and Harry were quiet for awhile until Hermione decided to continue her conversation."You know what, when i get sunburns i don't get dark, I'm like a crab, I just get red," laughed Hermione."Now You tell your story"  
"What will I tell you?" asked Harry.  
"Don't you have any stories to tell?" Hermione asked Harry without answering his question.  
"None"  
"That's Impossible. Life is like a very long story. Sometimes there's drama, Sometimes it's funny, Sometimes it's boring. But it's still has a story," explained Hermione.  
"Sometimes, you'll know a person more if you're just quiet," said Harry.  
"That's deep. You're deep. I like that!" laughed Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were quiet for awhile and didn't say much after that. "Go on, just tell me...Oops, Sorry," said Harry because he accdentily put his hand over Hermione."Sorry. Tell some more. You tell stories better." Hermione Thought for a minute for what story to tell."Can you believe my brother attempted to commit suidice three times"  
"How Come"  
"Because his wife left him, and she went with some else and it was another woman"  
_'Wow.'_ thought harry.

After Harry and Hermione finshed their walk, Harry decided to bring Hermione home. When they arrived at Hermione's house, Harry and Hermione just sat there for awhile inside Harry's car."So..here's your house," said Harry.  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "You want to come in"  
"Thank you. Good Night," Said Harry.  
"So, what now?" asked Hermione.  
"Huh"  
"I said, 'What now"  
"Umm...Umm...Thank you for the Evening," said Harry."Good Night, Hermione"  
"Okay," said Hermione and she left Harry's car. When Hermione was at her gate, Harry told her that he'll call her. "When?" hermione asked.  
"Huh?" harry asked.  
"When will you call me?" asked Hermione.  
"Umm"  
"I mean...I'm training at the call center and I might start working and "  
"Hermione, I have your cell number," answered Harry.  
"oh..Okay"  
"Okay. Good Night," said Hermione, When Harry was about to close his window."One Moment," Hermione took out her cellphone, coz she want to take a picture of him."Just a Souvenir! Okay," said Hermione when she finally took the picture."Take Care"  
"Good Night,"

**_ The Next Day>_**  
Harry and Draco went to the store just to get some stuff and Draco was asking Harry about their date and harry's date with Hermione."You folded up again! Why don't you call her? She's pretty," said Draco.  
"Yeah, but..."Harry said "Hey!" Harry stopped Draco from smelling a girl_.(a/n:i kno this part is weird)._ "What Now?"asked Draco.  
"What's That?" said Harry."I think that she's not my type. She talks too much and she doesn't act like a girl"  
"She's Outgoing," answered Draco.  
"Being outgoing is different from being flirtatous, Right?" Harry said."I like a girl who's modest, reserved, who seems Helpless"  
"Harry?" A voice called. When Harry turned to see who called his name, he and draco both saw **Cho Chang** . "Cho?" asked Harry.  
"Dude, I'll just see you in the car," Said Draco and took his cart of stuff to the check out line. After Draco left, Harry decided to go over towards Cho to talk. "How are you?" asked Cho."My God! It's so nice to see you again"  
"I'm okay," said Harry."I'm okay. How about you"  
"I'm good. This is...This is so weird"  
"I know," said Harry."I thought you're were still in the states"  
"I went home with my mom," answered Cho.  
"I see. Since when? I mean...Why didn't you say?" asked Harry.  
"Harry because..." Cho was cut off when a voice came from behind her. "Were you able to find the olive oil you were looking for"  
"Harry, this is Cedric, my fiance," said Cho introduction her fiance."Cedric, this is harry a friend of mine from way, way back"  
"Hi"  
"Hi," said Harry as he and cedric shook hands.  
"Actually, there's a reason why i'm here," Cho said firmly."Cedric and I are getting married next month." Harry was lost of words. He was suprised to hear that his old girlfriend was getting married."Really? Wow. Congratulations"  
"Thank you. We'll go ahead, we still have alot to look at," said Cedric.  
"Yeah," said Harry. "My cousin is outside and he's waiting for me." After Harry came back from the store, he went on his computer and looked at his photos with himself and cho_.(a/n: this part sort of sucks. but give me a little break)_

A day after Harry saw Cho at the market, Hermione and Ginny were at a badminton Gym and they were playing a game against a few people."Should I call him" asked Hermione."Even a friendly call? I'll just check up on him"  
"Does he have a terminal diseaase that's why you have to check him?" asked Ginny.  
"May be he accidentally erased my number?" hermione asked.  
"I thought you gave him your number"  
"May be it got erased," said Hermione.  
" 'Mione, Draco told me his cousin is really liked that," Ginny said."He's a like weirdo"  
"Wait a minute!"said hermione who accidentally got hit by the birdie."ouch! can you please wait for a minute." hermione said to the other team."When did you speak to Draco"  
"Last night when we went out," Ginny answered while she turned away from hermione.  
"Hold on!" Hermione said when she pulled on ginny's hair to stop her from going away from her. "Ouch! my hair,"scolded ginny.  
"How afair! Aren't you supposed to set up me and harry? asked hermione."How come its you and draco who are going out?" Ginny didn't answer her, instead she just gave innocent look.

During the same day, Harry was at work busy with paper work. While he was working, his cellphone started to ring; when he picked, it became a missed call and the came from hermione, but harry didn't want to call her back right now for he was so busy. Once Harry went back to work, his cellphone rang again and it was from hermione, so Harry decided to call her.  
Hermione was still at the badminton courts waiting for harry's call and when her cellphone began to ring, and hermione started to scream happliy,"Ginny, harry's calling!" When hermione answered, she greeted him with a friendly, but excitied greeting."Hey! Hi there! How are you"  
"Hermione"  
"Yes"  
"Did you call"  
"Ummm...I'm sorry, Because i was...i was calling someone else and i guess i dialed the wrong number," lied Hermione."So anyways, how are you"  
"I'm okay"  
"Are you at the office"  
"Yeah"  
"Are you working"  
"I guess so"  
As they continued their conversation, Harry started to get more work and he needed to hang up now, and hermione started to feel like she was bothering him.  
"Maybe you're busy"  
"Sort of"  
"okay"  
"Hermione, I'll call you later, I'll really have to go, okay." said harry.  
"Okay. Take care. Bye." said hermione.  
"Okay. Bye," said harry and hung up.  
After Hermione hung up, Ginny wanted to know what harry said. "So 'mione what did harry say"  
"He's busy," hermione said sadly." He said he'll just call me later." Hermione was quiet for awhile and started to get mad at ginny and she started to shake ginny's arm so hard. "I hate you Ginny, Why did u make me call him?"Hermione then put her head inside her big Bag and started to scream**."AHHHHHH"**

**_Author's note:That's the end of this chapter. i don't have much to say here so i'll just go. Anyways, i'll tell u guys wat the next chapter is its since i've nothing else to do, "Dating" will be the next chapter. Okay. I'm going to go now. Plze don't for get to review thanks!  
DragonGirl-Chi318_**


	5. Dating

_Discalaimer:hey everyone. I'm so sry for not updating my story...i kno some of u couldn't wait for this chapter and so here it is. As everyone knos i don;t own harry potter, its characters, its plot or any thing, they all belong to J.K Rowling._

_**Chapter 8:Dating**_

A few weeks later since harry saw hermione, harry was at work during his lunch break, he decided that he should go and see her.

_**International call center>**_  
When harry arrived at the place where hermione worked at, he didn't really kno where she was, so he went over to the infromation desk to ask."Umm..miss, where can i find the Groundwood international call center?  
"The twelfth floor, sir" answered the teller "Um.."before harry could say anything he saw hermione walking right behind him."Hermione! Hermione!" called harry and just when hermione got his attention, he slipped while he was going after her. "Harry! Are you alright?" asked Hermione, helping him up.  
"I'm okay"  
"What are you doing here?"asked hermione.  
"Um..i was...nothing really..just came by"said harry.  
"Oh..ok"  
"Hermione, Have you had lunch yet?" asked harry Hermione started to smile when harry asked her if she had lunch yet, coz she was thinking maybe harry might want to have lunch together.  
"Um..not yet. why?"Hermione asked calmly.  
"Do you want to have lunch together? My treat."  
"Sure"

_**Lunch>**_  
"Actually this isn't my job permently. I really want to go to america and get at job there. I finshed my physical therpy, but i have to save up so i took this job instead," said hermione. "the starting slary was so big and my parents wouldn't let me leave,anyways. My mum would kill me if she finds out I plan to go to the states. She doesn't like americans. She's too patriotic"  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
Once Harry and Hermione sat down to eat, Hermione continued to tell her story. "Its been six months since we lasted talked to my mum. Before she even joined that movement when i was still young...my was vetern activist. She has been tear gased, she was jailed for illegal assembly,she's been hospitalized six times because of riots and she's been hit with a bat! You i never been to america, but i like there already. I'll show you the picture of my cousin's house there"  
As hermione was searching for that picture, harry saw a picture frame containing a picture of a woman that came from hermione's bag, and wanted to kno who it was. "Is this your mum?" Hermione looked up at Harry and looked at the picture and answered quietly,"Yeah". Harry and Hermione were quiet for a moment, when harry asked hermione about all this stuff that had just came out of hermione huge bag. "Hermione, why do carry all this stuff with you"  
"Well you'll never know when you'll need any of it!"hermione answered happliy. "If your head hurts.. i have paracetamol, anti-allgery and antacid. And if you need a pen" hermione took out a periwrickle bag containing colourful pens"take your pick, 24 colours!" Harry laughed when hermione showed him her 24 colour pen bag._(a/n: i kno this part is sort of stupid, but bear with me here.)_

_**Back at the International call center>**_  
After lunch, Hermione and harry headed back to the call center since hermione's lunch break was over. "Thanks for lunch,Harry. I hope it happens again." Thanked hermione. "Sure," said harry. "I mean since your your office is near, so why not"  
"So near that you can walk over," she said. Harry looked at hermione with a weird look on his face,"You know where my office is?" He asked.  
"Umm..didn't you say that it's very near?" asked hermione with a small laugh. "Ok...well i'm gonna go back. bye"  
Just as hermione was about to go to the elevator harry shouted something to her. "Hermione! are you doing anything...on Saturday night"  
'Did i just hear that!" thought hermione and she turned to face him. "I'm doing anything," she answered," Why?"

_**Saturday Night>**_  
As Harry arrived at hermione's house, he took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell_(a/n:i kno this part is sort of dumb..)_, once he rang the doorbell, hermione's dad answered the door. "umm..good evening sir," harry greeted politely. "Good evening." answered mr.granger "Please come in, Hermione should be ready in a few mintues." "Thank you" said harry as he entered the house.  
While Harry was waiting for hermione, hermione's brother, her dad, and harry started to talk. "We don't have any province," said harry when hermione's dad asked him a question_ (a/n: i don't kno wat the question...so dont ask me wat the question was)_. "Every body has his own province," mr.granger replied. "Where did you come from"  
"My mom..my mom's family is orginally from Hertfordshire." said harry.  
"I see.." said hermione's brother. "Is she pro or anti-abortion?" asked mr.granger.  
"huh"  
"Is she for...family planning?" mr.granger asked again.  
"Well...um..my family is very religious," replied harry. Before hermione's dad and brother begin to make harry feel unwelcome, Hermione came down the stairs in a hurry wearing a red top with a black skirt and her was very wavy. Everyone turned to see her come down the stairs calmly. "Look at yourself, you look like a hag," said hermione's brother drinking beer. Hermione gave him a wide-eyed look,"don't say that!" she whispered to him and pinched his nose so hard; Hermione turned towards harry and gave him a smile," So where are we going for dinner?"

_**Restaurant>**_  
"I've been wanting to come back here," said harry while they were eating."The food is so great here plus it's cheap." Hermione was trying to listen but was having a hard time using her chopsticks,'bloody chopsticks,' she thought. "you really are prepared for our date, huh?" asked harry looking at her.  
Hermione looked at him and put down her chop sticks, "not really"  
"You're fully dressed up," replied harry.  
"Oh yes. So you wouldn't fail...to notice me," she said.  
" You succed in you mission," said harry." I didn't fail to notice you at all."

After they eat dinner, harry and hermione went to a club to have a little fun."That's enough," said harry when he saw hermione drink alot. "Why"  
"You've had too much," he answered.  
"Oh come harry. That's not too much in our family," said Hermione." How about you? You're the one who's had too much! You already had 2 bottles, and you're looking flushed." After Hermione said those things, Harry began to put his hand on his face to check if is face was warm, but then all of sudden hermione grabbed harry by the shirt! "what!" said harry.  
"Wait," said hermione.  
"What are you doing"  
"There!" said hermione who was holding a eyelash that came from harry."As they say, if you get an eyelash, you have to make a wish. hold on," Hermione closed her eyes and made a wish and then blew the eyelash; once hermione re-opened her eyes, harry too found an "eyelash" on hermione." you also have one"  
"What did you wish for?" asked hermione.  
"Secret," replied harry while removing hermione's hand off his shirt."Let's just drink"  
"ok," was all hermione said.

After a few drinks and dancing, Harry took hermione home and they arrived at her house around 11-ish laughing and talking. "Just go to sleep, you drank too much." said harry escorting hermione to the door.  
"how many times to i have to tell you i don't get drunk, okay?" respond hermione.  
"I'll just call you," harry said.  
"Next time, don't tell me just do it, okay," Once hermione was going to the door, she tripped, but just in time harry got her before she hit the floor. While in the arms of harry, hermione was looking at harry smiling,"Um..hermione..could you let go now?" asked harry while looking at hermione who was still holding on to him."Oh sorry harry. If you were thinking of doing something, just do it because i won't get mad," hermione said.  
"You're one-of-kind aren't you"  
"Of course, i'm truly different," respond hermione. As she closed her eyes, she made her lips stick out hoping that harry will kiss her, but harry was looking at her and was having second thoughts if he wanted to kiss her or not; Harry decided to just give her a kiss on her cheek. "Was that okay"  
"Ok. A kiss for grandma," said hermione who was a bit disappointed.  
"You know what, you should probably go inside, or else your dad and brother might think we're doing something we shouldn't," said harry.  
"They also did that when they were young,"hermione said. "Okay then, you've been saying good-bye, but you wouldn't leave yet"  
"Haha. Bye," said harry "Bye"  
"Good night hermione"  
"good night. mwah." said hermione blowing harry a kiss. As hermione was heading for the door harry was wondering what he should do next. he decided to kiss hermione right now, so he jumped over their gate and saw hermione going towards the door."Hermione! wait"  
"yeah har--" before hemione could say another word, harry gave her a kiss goodnight on her lips. "Good night hermione,"said harry as he broke off the kiss and went back to his car.

_**'There are scienctific studies that prove that love is just caused by a chemical reaction. Is it only chemicals that make us feel this way?'**_

As harry was driving home, his phone began to ring and he check that he got a text message that came from hermione that said _'Plze drive safely; I hope that you are happy like me.)_' Harry was happy when he saw her text message and went with a smile on his face.

_**'Is it just a natural reaction that every song you hear is written for your love story? Why all people who fall in love suddenly lose their senses and feel like they're walking in the clouds?'**_

back at hermione's house, hermione was walking slowly up to her door like she was walking on a cloud; as she was admiring the stars, her brother came to see if she was there." hey"  
"David," said hermione _(a/n:i decided to give her brother a name)_  
"What are you doing there?" he asked.  
"Isn't life so beautiful?" she said dreamily.  
"You've been drinking again haven't you," he said and went back inside the house.

_**'Days are marked with happy memories. Every moment becomes a chapter of a story full of love and meaning. Why suddenly in the name of love, you can do things you never thought you can do? Why do you suddenly have the patience? The guts? And most of all, why does it feel so happy? Indeed, Why does it feel so happy'  
**_  
**Author's Note: There u go everyone; I finally updated this story. So...As always...plze review this chapter and i promise to try and update this story faster...Thankx Abunch!**


End file.
